


奥司他韦

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 我应该是在寒暖交替中生了怪病。
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

裴柱现的早餐是三个蘸酱油的荷包蛋，她像往常一样把开动前的食物和吃完的空碟子拍照发给爱人，没有收到任何回复。

KakaoTalk的聊天界面不知道什么时候冷冰冰地、悄无声息地显示了一个“1”。

她把餐桌和厨房清理干净，洗完一套餐具，累出一身虚汗，又去冲了个澡，把汗湿在背上的睡裙和内衣塞进洗衣机，趿拉着棉拖鞋蜷进沙发，打开电视，抱起康涩琪昨天翻过的《呼吸病学》翻了几页。

“应用133氙雾化吸入和巨聚颗粒人白蛋白99m锝静脉注射，对肺区域性通气/血流情况、肺血栓栓塞和血流缺损，以及占位性病变诊断有帮助。67镓对间质性肺纤维化的肺泡炎、结节病和肺癌等诊断有一定参考价值……”

看不懂。

她合上书，吃力地把它搁回去。这本教材很沉、很厚重，裴柱现甚至怀疑它的实用性大于一块板砖。

也不知道康涩琪是怎么学进去的，或许圆脑壳更容易储备知识吗？

她撇撇嘴，调高电视音量，听到新闻台的女主持正在播报流感疫情。这天确诊的患者比昨天再多许多例，因病死亡人数也在持续上升。——全球范围内已有几百万人罹患流感，全市的出城渠道都被戒严封锁了。

才过去短短几周。

裴柱现开始心烦意乱，觉得怎么窝着都不舒服，索性回卧室去躺着。当前局势水深火热，所有软件都在倾其所能地贩卖焦虑，推送栏全是“全球流感”，父母在家族群转发无数个抗病小贴士，甚至有远房亲戚开始求神，具体表现在爬山祭祖、烧香拜佛，祈求菩萨和先人来镇压病魔。

于是手机越玩越觉得胸闷气短，她关掉它，把床头的小熊玩偶搂进怀里，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

裴柱现断断续续地做了几个梦。

第一个梦是一位看不清面目的女人的从产科病床旁的小摇篮里抱走了她的女儿，康涩琪从那个女人的身后出现，放下一本离婚证和一张银行卡。

“裴女士，我们离婚吧。”她疏离而礼貌地微笑着，“这些当作你怀孕期间的报酬。”

裴柱现早就脱了力，头发一绺一绺，乱糟糟地贴在脸上，只能望着她们的背影不住地抽噎，连哭都哭不出声音。

她短暂地惊厥，被拖进第二个梦里。

这个梦比上一个还要离谱，因为康涩琪表情复杂地站在产房外，产科医生露在口罩帽子外的眼睛盛满疑惑和惊恐。

裴柱现虚弱地说：“让我看看孩子。”

他们不约而同地倒退了半步，从脏兮兮的手术隔离布底下抓起一个浑身青黑的怪物，脑袋上长着一株巨大的流感病毒。

她既心痛又害怕，无助地、不停地痛哭，而康涩琪落荒而逃，没有一句安慰，动作干脆利落得毫不拖泥带水。

裴柱现吓醒了。

她猛地从床上坐起来，出了一身冷汗，急促地喘气，喉咙里像被塞进家里那架风箱早已破旧的手风琴，呼哧——呼哧——她开始咳嗽，刚开始是干咳，后来剧烈起来，递进成胃里翻江倒海的异动，捂着胸口干呕。

她跳下床，护着肚子跑进厕所，趴在马桶上，毫无征兆地哭了。

她的爱人已经很久没有给她弹琴听了。她想起一个月前的结婚纪念日，康涩琪照例很早出门上班，她被尿憋醒，看见身边空空如也的床，只有褶皱的被单还留下些被人躺过的痕迹，很怅然若失。裴柱现洗漱完毕，慢吞吞走到玄关，收起康涩琪急着出门，脱得东一只西一只的拖鞋，觉得全身镜里的自己像个肥壮的白萝卜，浑身充了气一样肿。

饭桌冷冷冰冰，干干净净，没有一点烟火味。康涩琪又没有吃早餐。

那天上午天气很好，她不紧不慢地拖了地，签收了几个包裹，用柔顺剂洗过这几件收到得很及时的新衣服，把它们挂在阳台上吹暖风。午餐是康涩琪的妈妈送来的排骨山药汤，裴柱现配着汤又吃了一小碗米饭，窝在沙发上晾肚皮，给康涩琪发信息。

：今晚几点下班？

那个代表已读的“1”先跳出来，过了一会儿，康涩琪才回复。

：病人有点多，晚上自己乖乖吃饭，不用等我。

裴柱现一瞬间觉得很低落。她原本计划下午出门买一束花，再去康涩琪最爱的面包店订一个蛋糕，等晚上康涩琪到家，开一瓶红酒——虽然孕妇不能喝酒，但这些仪式感是生活必要的调剂，更何况这天原本是她们的第三个结婚纪念日。

最后她没有订蛋糕，也没有开红酒，只是在宽松的家居服外面套了一件外套，出门订了一束花，是代表天长地久的99朵玫瑰，很俗，俗得全世界都知道。那一大捧玫瑰由戴着鸭舌帽的小哥送来时，还善意地调侃了她们。

她在花店亲手写的小卡片里写着“会努力成为你更好的妻子和宝贝”，后面画了一个抱着襁褓的火柴人。

“真浪漫，祝您和您的爱人永远幸福。”小哥笑着说，“还有小宝贝。”

裴柱现的心情突然愉悦了一些。

那天下午她亲自下厨做了一桌菜，尽管她闻见生肉的腥味会作呕，还是屏气把鸡翅腌好放进电饭煲，用很少的芹菜炒了一大把虾仁，起锅烧油炸了两块芝士猪排，最后是一盘自己吃的甜口的番茄炒蛋。

裴柱现给自己盛了一小碗饭，拌着番茄炒蛋慢悠悠吃掉垫肚子，坐在沙发上等康涩琪回家。

下午六点，她把饭菜热了一遍。

晚七点，她开始犯困，迷迷糊糊地从橱柜里找出两个保温饭盒，把又热过一次的饭菜倒进去，又坐回沙发上，看着门口发呆。

晚八点，她喝了三杯水，跑了四次厕所，把自己捯饬干净之后又热过一遍饭菜，坐在餐桌旁边，开始数那一大捧玫瑰有几片花瓣。

晚九点，发现花店老板慷慨地凑了整数，这一捧玫瑰有100朵，花瓣有4401瓣。

裴柱现把多余的那朵玫瑰薅出来，翻找出一个矿泉水瓶，装了半瓶阳台上晾着的浇花水，把它养在里头。然后听见门锁撬动的声音。

康涩琪拧开门，表情很疲惫，连多余的笑都挤不出来。她换好鞋，垂眸直直走进卫生间，并没多看家里的摆设一眼。

“吃饭了吗？”裴柱现跟过去，在浴室门外问。

“吃过了。”康涩琪窸窸窣窣地脱衣服，“快十点了，你怎么还不睡？”

“涩琪，今天是……”

康涩琪拧开热水阀门，水流从花洒里哗啦啦地冲出来，把裴柱现和她没说完的话隔绝在门外。

今天是我们的结婚纪念日，裴柱现原本想这样说。但她既生气又难过，眼泪不受控制地、争先恐后地涌出来。

日子没法过了！她跑回房间，恶狠狠地摔上卧室门。


	2. Chapter 2

第三个结婚纪念日过得兵荒马乱。裴柱现把卧室门关出很大的动静，“嘭”一声，从里面上锁，躺在床上抽抽搭搭地抹眼泪。过了一会儿，浴室的推拉门哗啦啦地响，她竖起耳朵，听见康涩琪洗完澡出来，拧了一下门把手。

声音很小，仿佛是怕打扰她。

当然是没拧开的，却再也没有别的动静了。

她哽了片刻，哭得更厉害，一边哭一边摸索着下床，攒满两眶眼泪，连路都看得模模糊糊，轻手轻脚拉开门。浴室还氤氲地冒着热气，抽风机嗡嗡地响，木地板上深色的水渍一直蔓延到书房。

书房的门关着。

裴柱现把脑袋缩回去，再次把卧室门上了锁。

这是她们头一次把对方关在门外。是说，甚至在没有变成在同一张床上睡觉那样的关系之前，因为知道姐姐害怕打雷，小医生的卧房会在每个晚上都向她敞开。

怎么会这样呢？

后来的脱轨——用裴柱现的话说——这是脱轨，因为生活没有按照它原本既定的轨迹进行下去，越来越不受控制。康涩琪回家的时间一天比一天晚，KakaoTalk上的消息从每条必回变成很久才捡重要的回复，逐渐演变成已读不回和命令的口气；裴柱现和孩子相安无事地度过前十二周，早孕反应才姗姗来迟，她吐得昏天黑地，胸口的皮下静脉一根根鼓起、绷紧，像一只巨大的蚰蜒钻进血脉，同时伴随着尿频甚至失禁……

现在的她四肢浮肿，穿鞋像在上刑。

流感病毒肆虐的同时，她的爱人已经和她分房一个月了。

裴柱现泪流满面，吐出一口胃酸，夹杂着苦得人发抖的胆汁，喉头仍在反射性地抽缩着。她趴在洗手台上漱口，洗了把脸，昏昏沉沉地抓起手机，早上发给康涩琪的图片旁边显示出两个“1”，没有收到新消息。

她划走KakaoTalk，疑神疑鬼地点开iCloud，在地理位置共享里搜查蛛丝马迹。康涩琪这一个月来的行踪固定，仍旧两点一线，早八点到班，晚上通常会在九点以后回来。

没什么线索。

但一个月前，不论如何，康涩琪都会在六点之前到家，和她共进晚餐，抱着她入睡。

裴柱现越想越难过，失魂落魄地回到房间，毫无头绪地不停刷新Instagram首页。纵然哭得眼睛鼻子红成一片，但对爱人的敏锐洞察力仍在工作——她在最新发布的照片中捕捉到毛玻璃上一个模糊的影子。

发布者的id是todayis_wendy，照片是医生休息室的一角。

影子是康涩琪。

裴柱现去过那个地方，她记得很清楚。如果是这张照片的角度，康涩琪应该正坐在沙发上，沙发的左手边是一架有些年头的铁皮书柜，右手边有个水池，正前方是堆满病历本和入院档案的木质工作桌

而她的爱人现在和照片的拍摄者坐在一起，坐在她们曾经拥有很多回忆的地方。

“她出轨了。”她自言自语，然后又是一阵难以抑制的抽泣，眼泪大颗大颗地砸在还没熄灭的手机屏幕上。裴柱现用手背去擦脸，长时间的哽噎和鼻塞让她呼吸不畅，很不好受，只好站起来急促地喘气。

“她出轨了……”她抓乱自己的头发，发出幼兽一样的呜咽。

当时康涩琪刚下手术，匆忙扒了两口饭，抬起布满网状红血丝的眼球看人。孙胜完敲了敲门，抱来一床被子，放在沙发扶手上。

“睡一会儿吧，”这位留学归来的女博士说，“下午的病例我看过了，可以替你顶一下。”

“谢谢。”康医生没和她客气，掏出手机扫一眼通知，推送栏里没有裴柱现的消息，收起手机，准备在沙发上歪一会儿。

而裴柱现已经拆开了那盒康涩琪已经拿回来很久但并没有拆封过的口罩，抓起钥匙，头也不回地踏出家门。事实上，从康涩琪给她发诸如“在家呆着，不要乱跑”，“不要出门”，“下个月再做产检，不要自己来医院”此类的“命令”开始，直到出门前一刻，她一直很听话。

但这次不想再听话了。

她拿去年夏天剩下的冰棍敷眼，然后洗澡、做发膜、涂身体乳、卷头发，画了全妆，从衣柜里翻出怀孕前的驼色风衣，精致到每一根头发丝儿，下定决心要去医院查房。

并和康涩琪算账。

她路过康涩琪常去的那家面包店，还是给她的爱人买了一块蛋糕，把这归咎于条件反射，心情复杂地拎了它一路：丢掉可惜，但带上礼物更像慰劳爱人的体贴的小女朋友，不像气势汹汹冲进医院抓奸的正宫。

气势汹汹的正宫拎着一块蛋糕，做了一路思想建设，被呼吸内科护士站的几个小护士此起彼伏的“小康医生的太太”叫得晕头转向，好声好气地、笑眯眯地问一句，“那个……康医生在哪？我来看看她。”

然后婉拒掉热情小护士的内线广播找人和传呼，绷着脸，直接拧开了医生休息室的门。

她的爱人背对着她睡着了，一个金发的女医生弯下腰，亲昵地掖了掖她的被角。

那些自以为牢固的心理建设和“小康医生的太太”的甜蜜霎时灰飞烟灭，负面情绪一拥而上，压得她喘不过气。裴柱现开始发抖，早孕反应前仆后继地添乱，她觉得恶心想吐，觉得医院的消毒水味道实在太过刺鼻，觉得无比烦躁，却找不到发泄的出口。

那个金发的女医生听见动静，回过头，只看见驼色风衣的一角。

包装精美的蛋糕盒被丢弃在地上，歪歪扭扭地露出一点奶油。

裴柱现痛哭着，发出幼兽一样的呜咽，捂住嘴夺门而出。


	3. Chapter 3

一切不良情绪的诱因理应是漫天流窜的流感病毒，它们侵蚀不那么健康的身体，也摧残不那么坚强的心智；多愁善感的同理心趋于过载，关注实事的人陷入情绪化焦虑，不停地刷新所有社交软件上传播来的新消息。

这些消息里半数是谣言，半数是走投无路的求助和也许并没那么迫在眉睫的真相。事实上，大半部分真相都被埋没在众口相传的谣言里。

半个月前，裴柱现窝在家，从冰箱里拿出囤积的口粮——这是康涩琪某天下班出门买的，她提着大包小包回家，购物袋里装满肉类、青菜、海产品，壮观程度几乎是把超市的冷冻架搬空。

她抱着肚子在冰种充足的冷冻层前蹲了一会儿，拎起一只被密封袋装起来的处理干净的速冻乌鸡，丢进高压锅里，在围裙上擦了擦手，给康涩琪打电话。

“喂？”电话响了数十声才被小医生接起，那边大概很熙攘，人声此起彼伏，间或能听见不知名仪器的“嘀嘀”声。

“涩琪……”小医生的爱人在这头小声说，“我看到，今天早上发布的死者信息里有好几个是孕早期妇女，”她断断续续地深呼吸，“妈妈说，孕妇抵抗力会下降，很容易被细菌病毒感染。”说到这儿，她的上下牙磕在一处打颤，“我……你知道，我有上呼吸道病变家族史，我害怕，我会感染吗？我很害怕……”

“你呆在家里不要乱跑。”康涩琪言简意赅。

听筒里传来几句带着哭腔的“医生”，她匆匆嘱咐她的爱人，“我这里很忙，还有好几个病人。没事的，不要再打来了。”

裴柱现的“可是”堵在喉咙里，被忙音刺激得分泌出几滴眼泪。

这不是谣言，她也没有故意添乱，只是想得到爱人的一句安慰，仅此而已。

她们已经很久很久没有交流了，也已经很久很久没有得到康涩琪的一个拥抱了。

她从来没有这样频繁地哭过，有时候是毫无征兆的，有时候是真的伤心难过，甚至愤怒，长时间的落泪使她视力下降，眼眶酸疼，已经看不清远一些的小字了。

可眼泪和情绪根本不受控制。

那天裴柱现哭着跑出医院，尝到自己又咸又苦的泪水，闷在口罩里艰难地呼吸。全球疫病爆发的时节，路上只有零零星星的几个人，都全副武装，行色匆匆。

她站在路中央，抱着手机，涕泗横流。

康涩琪在不久后醒来，女博士背对着她蹲在地上，低着头收拾被摔得七零八落的、已经看不清本来面目的蛋糕，把它丢进门外套着巨大黑色垃圾袋的清洁车里。

“等等，”康涩琪看见熟悉的外包装，叫住她，嗓子还有点哑，“这是哪来的？”

“大概五分钟前，一个女孩子来过。”孙胜完耸耸肩，“但我还没来得及看清楚，蛋糕就掉在地上了，人也跑了。”

留学归来的女博士从没见过康医生皱眉，即便是罹患不治之症的患者家属跪在她面前乞求，康涩琪也只是深深鞠躬，向他们报以隐忍得看不清情绪的目光——这是作为医生的无能为力，是现代科学的无能为力。

也是蝼蚁在命运面前的无能为力。

康涩琪从小在医院长大，早已练就了百毒不侵的，像钢铁一样坚硬的自制力和同理心。她的父母亲看遍了太多生老病死，听过太多合情合理的，不合情、不合理的故事。救死扶伤是医务工作者的本能，没有哪个医生会对患者袖手旁观。

可医务工作者也只是凡人。

“我们已经尽力了，对不起。”

你听，这句话多冷血，多无情，多无力。

你看，医院这个地方，多像是船载着无数的患者泅渡忘川河，从来说不准安全上岸的到底能有几个。

而此时康医生皱起眉，飞快地打开免提，拨出一个号码，从休息室的衣物间里拿出防护服。她穿戴的动作很快，甚至结束在手机发出的漫长的等待音结束之前。

她回到沙发旁边，拿起手机，拨给“A柱现”的电话无人接听。

康涩琪的眉毛还皱着，第二次拨叫被对方挂断了。

“请康涩琪医生立刻到九号病房。”护士站的红灯和医生休息室的红灯次第亮起，那个方才和小康医生的太太打过招呼的小护士神情凝重地捏着寻呼机，持续重复，“请康涩琪医生立刻到九号病房。”

“我去病理科等结果。”金发的女博士收回八卦的目光，戴上口罩、帽子和护目镜，风风火火地离开，很俭省地打了个招呼，“回见。”

康医生并没有时间抬头，她点开爱人的对话框，皱着眉飞快地编辑消息。

：晚上加班回不去，在家等我。

然后按灭休息室刺眼的红灯，向九号病房的方向狂奔。

九号病房的婆婆昨天才入院，是个很乐观的奶奶，发了一点低烧，神志还算清醒，要给医护人员看她小孙子刚满月时候的照片。现在她浑身上下连着各种各样的管子和报警的仪器，脑神经系统出现紊乱，肾上腺出血，血压下降到最低点，已经休克了。

患者家属脸上的表情既惊恐又悲痛，他们被勒令不要进入病房，婆婆的小孙子被儿媳妇抱在怀里，不谙世事地嚎啕大哭。

“你们怎么能带这么小的孩子来急症病房？！”

穿着全套防护具的医务工作者鱼贯而入。一个刚休完产假的小护士站在离他们很远的护士站里，带着哭腔呵斥，“带他走啊！”

训练有素的护工们把老太太抱上行动病床，以最快的速度推进手术室。康涩琪的左眼皮乱跳，看到上一条消息旁边不知道什么时候显示的“1”，又压低声音给裴柱现发语音。

“不要乱跑，困了就上床睡觉。”

她把手机丢进外头挂着的洗手衣口袋，关上抢救室的大门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：  
> 文章中出现的不符合现代医学常识的内容算我胡编。  
> 本章借鉴了一些身边真实发生过的故事。


	4. Chapter 4

小医生的爱人并没有像她嘱咐的那样“待在家”，她失魂落魄地坐在公园的长椅上。公园人迹罕至，不远处的鸽舍紧闭着铁栅门，从前停在入口的会唱歌的冰淇淋车消失得无影无踪，路灯耷头耷脑地直立着，还没到日落的时候。

裴柱现脸上还有被风干的泪痕，半张脸藏在口罩底下艰难地喘气。问自己：康涩琪会追出来吗？

不会吧，她想，她还有忙也忙不到头的工作，在全球流感这样的特殊时期，更像扛着对面猛烈炮火冲锋的士兵——已经不是几年前了，离她们最后一次在这个公园散步，已经过去很久很久。

裴柱现站起来，走到身后那棵巨大的小叶榕旁边，绕着它转了几圈。

七年前的春节，小医生把她的爱人抱起来，放在挂满红灯笼和彩纸的树枝中央。裴柱现正面对上一群排队等着爬树的小朋友，一边脸红，一边绷不住笑，对着康涩琪的镜头比了个剪刀手。她穿得厚，戴着绒乎乎的毛线帽，整个人像一只糯米团子，笑得傻兮兮的。

那张照片现在挂在家里的卧室墙上，前几天她收拾房间的时候仔细擦过。

旁边紧挨着挂着一张康涩琪，是五年前裴柱现抓拍的，正巧是鸽舍的老板打开铁栅门，放出困了一天，扑腾着翅膀要逃离牢笼的鸽子，小医生愣愣地攥着一把苞谷，头顶被一只白鸽掠过，身后是一片乳白色的翅影。

那时候康涩琪还在读大学，裴柱现在公园侧门两条街开外的单位工作。下班后，她会沿着公园里鹅卵石铺的小路，循着雪糕车的方向一路向前走，她的爱人会坐在雪糕车对面的长椅上等她。

她们在雪糕车前拥抱，在长椅上肩靠着肩看日落，在从黄昏到路灯亮起时这一段自然界赐予的昏暗里接吻，也曾经因为某天的香水味太浓，被路灯下的毒蚊子毫不留情地叮一身又红又痒的蚊子包。

裴柱现站在榕树下看天，她看了很久，直到白而亮的天空飘进一朵火烧云，太阳从高处往下沉，把整片天染红，再往西伸出胳膊，揪住晚霞的尾巴。

她薅断一截新长出来的榕树根，在风衣上擦了擦手。

其实也没到所谓“七年之痒”的地步，裴柱现对自己说。她们刚结婚的时候，窝在沙发上翻老照片，曾经谈论起彼此的父母，康涩琪指着一张全家福开玩笑：“作为医者，我的父母能给予我最大程度的关心是‘多喝热水，早点睡觉’。”

大概是我太敏感了，裴柱现想，我太需要关心了。——而康涩琪并非没有关心我，我们仍然相爱着不是吗？

她想起第一次被康涩琪带回家见家长，那个和小医生长得很像的阿姨满脸都是慈祥的笑，她笑着说：“放心结婚吧，闺女。涩琪和我们一样干这行，上班都忙得团团转，还得收拾家里的一地鸡毛，保证没有时间沾花惹草。”

“我们家人专情。”康涩琪的父亲插话，被母女俩嗔怪“不害臊”，还是在旁边乐呵呵地笑，“她要是敢劈腿，你随时回来告状，我们收拾她。”

裴柱现深吸一口气，擦了擦哭肿的眼，毛呢料子蹭得她上下眼睑有点拉扯着的疼，挤出一个比哭还难看的笑。然后她吸吸鼻子，从包里掏出一个新口罩戴上，快步往家的方向走。

“管她的。”裴柱现自言自语，暂时把金发的女医生撂到脑后。

她要回家做饭，还要和爱人分享刚才拍下来的一整片漂亮的天空。

裴柱现回到家洗过手，从冰箱的零度恒温层里拽出一条鱼——它竟然还活着，在水池里挣扎——然后被她尖叫着摔在墙上。

鱼被撞晕了，她也晕了。她是吓的。

她眼疾手快地把鱼从墙角拎起来，扔回冷冻箱，又从冷冻箱里拎出两块更容易操作的死物：一块鸡胸肉和一块五花肉，很大手笔地炒了两个硬菜，分开装在保温饭盒里。

卖相相当不错，裴柱现难得心情愉悦，掏出手机，给爆炒鸡丁和土豆炖五花肉拍了两张证件照，准备和回家的路上拍下的晚霞一道给康涩琪发过去。

KakaoTalk有两条未读消息，是小医生的语音。

：“不要乱跑，困了就上床睡觉。”  
几个小时前的这条语速很快，声线压得很低。

：“去哪儿了？怎么不回信息？”  
刚刚发来的却是质问的语气。

委屈是一触即发的，混杂着似乎不会停歇的眼泪砸在地上。裴柱现一边抽噎，一边删掉对话框里编辑了一半的“今晚回来吃饭吗？”，撤回三张刚发出去的照片，把不锈钢外壳的保温饭盒折腾出很大动静，刚做好的菜被端进卫生间，一股脑冲进下水道。

再回到厨房的时候，她的抽噎已经变成难过至极的嚎啕。

裴柱现把围裙从身上摘下去，动作几乎是撕扯。她越想越生气，越想越烦躁，甚至想对着手机大吼：明明你也不回信息的，凭什么来责备我？

最后她只是无助地哭，哭着换上宽松的家居服，哭着伸手去揉被裤腰勒得有些胀痛的肚子，哭着掀起被子钻进去，被没有温度的被窝冷得打了个哆嗦。

床头的小熊玩偶被女主人迁怒，就这么屁股着地，掉在冰凉的地板上。

大哭很消耗体力，裴柱现没吃晚饭，中午那点稀薄的午餐被她全数吐了出去，累得不想动弹，只是伸长胳膊推开电热毯的开关，浑浑噩噩地睡着了。

她做了个梦。梦里，康涩琪下班回家，第一件事就是轻手轻脚拧开卧房门，把熟睡的爱人抱在怀里，像哄小朋友一样拍拍她的后背。

“宝宝，对不起，”小医生愧疚地说，“最近太忙了，过了这阵子就好好在家陪你——”

她还要说更多的情话哄她高兴的，可是话音没落，裴柱现却醒了。

因为小医生下班回家，拧开了她的卧房门，“咔哒”一声。电热毯的开关还亮着橘色的指示灯，裴柱现意识还有些模糊，只觉得被烧得口干舌燥，要去关掉它。

而她梦里温柔的爱人皱着眉站在门口，一步也没有往里走，语气很严厉：

“你今天去医院了？”


	5. Chapter 5

那句质问掷地有声，这对已婚三年的伴侣不约而同地陷入一阵了无生机的静默。康涩琪站在原处，把正要向这侧阖上的门推向墙壁，它磕在墙角的吸盘上，突兀地“咔哒”两声——凝滞的气氛被它打破，裴柱现的声音在这时响起，竟然有些刺耳。

“对，我去了。”

她把自己翻成侧卧的姿势，才费力地坐起来。两条腿耷拉在床沿，比她们上一次近距离见到对方时要肿一圈。她慢吞吞地穿鞋，慢吞吞地下床，深呼吸几口气才抬起眼，眼里全是不可置信和燃烧到顶点的愤怒。

“康涩琪，”裴柱现一字一顿，叫她的大名，“你凭什么用这种语气和我说话？”

“这重要吗？我三令五申让你待在家不要乱跑，你知道医院是——”

“这不重要吗？”康涩琪的话还没说完，被裴柱现拔高声调带着哭腔的控诉打断，“康涩琪，我不知道医院是什么地方，我只知道但凡你面对我的时候能施舍我你对待患者的十分之一耐心，把你和女同事的相处时间分给我哪怕半个小时，我们都不会是现在这个样子！”

她用尽全身力气向她的爱人嘶吼，随后觉得眩晕和反胃排山倒海地席卷而来，扶着衣柜站了一会儿，惯常护着肚子的那只手抬起来捋顺自己的头发。

“让开。”裴柱现盯着她，发着抖说。

但康涩琪只是皱着眉头，沉默地站在卧房门口，被她瘦弱的肩膀直直撞上来，立刻侧身避开，让出能容纳她通过的空间。裴柱现绕着客厅转了一圈，抓起散落在沙发上的钱包和手机，没有再多看她一眼，“哐”地一声把自己隔绝在门外。

她们相爱七年，在一起生活五年，从来没有这样激烈地争吵过。

康涩琪为什么不说话呢？裴柱现想，她在小区的电梯里背对着监控泣不成声，觉得这段婚姻竟然这样可悲，明明已经在尽量保持理智和爱人对话了，只是想要她多抽空陪一陪自己，想要她的几句安慰而已。

可她为什么不说话呢？她的目光像在看着她的头顶，看着她的肚子，唯独没有看她的眼睛。

裴柱现穿着拖鞋从家里跑出来，身上只有一件单薄的纯棉睡裙，露着一截空荡荡的小腿和脚踝，四肢浮肿，肿得亮晶晶的。冷空气就要来了，天气预报的女主播昨天说，所以她踏出居民楼，扑面而来的就是言之凿凿的比白天下降好几摄氏度的凉风。

她下意识护住肚子，泪眼朦胧地抬起头，不知道该往哪儿走。

康涩琪过了一会儿才到，肩上挎着一个巨大的帆布包，塞得鼓鼓囊囊，里面是棉袄、棉裤、热水、免洗消毒液和一对厚实的毛线袜，或许还有其他的。她急匆匆地装了一大堆，还没来得及换鞋就追出门，从电梯里出来到跑出居民楼的路上，听见门卫阿姨念叨：

“小姑娘，刚刚那个是你媳妇儿吧？刚刚在门口蹲了一会儿才出门，往左拐了，快去找她喔！外面好冷的，别吵架了，要冻坏的……”

“谢谢！”小医生说，掉头朝东边的小花园狂奔。

裴柱现没有走远，她坐在花坛旁边，浑身冷得像一块冰。她原本想给父母打电话，或者给康涩琪的父母打电话的，指尖虽然冻得一直发抖，却始终没有按下拨号键。

这是两个人的事情，哪好叫爸妈担心呢。

她熄掉屏幕，被带着消毒水气味的围巾兜头罩了一脸。“不要乱动，”她的爱人把用自己体温焐热的棉袄脱下来，从身后抱住她，“先穿衣服，穿好之后再骂我。”

裴柱现好不容易止住的眼泪再次决堤，她哭着挣扎，但康涩琪把她抱得很紧，抱得她甚至有些胸闷气短，张口就要咬人，那一瞬间小医生突然松开手。

“呜……”她更委屈了，泪眼朦胧地抬头瞪人。透过一层泪水的障壁，却看见康涩琪那双一直看着她的，格外坚定的眼睛。

“我要跟你离婚。”裴柱现第无数次屈从于她的眼神，垂下脑袋小声啜泣，“我替你怀孩子，你每天回家那么晚，也不和我说话……你还站那么远，都不抱我。”

“不怕传染了？”康涩琪也坐下来，掏出柔软的毛巾替她擦眼泪，张开胳膊，“那来抱抱。”

“不抱，”裴柱现还在生闷气闹别扭，拿屁股对着她，“你抱你的女同事去。”

“宝宝。”小医生叫她，从背后搂住她的腰，“对不起，我错啦，都怪我——”

她没有等爱人回应，自顾自地说：“院领导之前下达通知，呼吸内科接触过急症患者的医生都不许回家，阻断交叉感染途径。我怕你难过，没有第一时间和你说，那时候我头一个跑到值班室和主任犟嘴，梗着脖子和他嚷嚷‘主任，我老婆怀孕了，我得回家’，软磨硬泡了半天，他才答应不上报处分我。”

“我是呼吸内科唯一一个天天往家跑的人，有个护士刚生完孩子，她已经很久没见到宝宝了，每天抱着手机掉眼泪。”康涩琪声音压得很低，她听见裴柱现断断续续的抽泣，掖了掖她棉袄的前襟，把她抱得更紧。

“听我说，宝宝。医院是个巨大的细菌病毒培养皿，在那里流窜的患者多多少少都有各种各样的问题，我工作的时候接触他们，回家之后接触你，这对你来说很危险，知道吗？我回家就等于在破坏家里的无菌环境，如果我遵守上级指示待在科室，你乖乖的不要出门，你就基本上不可能出事……

“但现在不是这样。现在我离你越远，你就越安全。我得到家后立刻洗澡、消毒浴室，尽量减少和你的接触，因为感染的人越来越多，即便每天有好多人去世，住院部还是空不出床位，科室排队看病的人也越来越多，其实很多只是睡觉蹬被子或者吃东西上火的感冒症状，可是他们一无所知，特别惊慌，除了诊断，还期望医生安抚他们的情绪，他们很害怕，害怕得快要崩溃了。——病人太多了，我有一天早上看了两百个确诊病例、疑似病例、非疑似病例，累得头昏脑涨，连水都没来得及喝。

“他们越无助，我就越担心你。我没法直接告诉我的患者‘在家呆着，不要来医院了，只是小感冒没有问题’，所有人的情绪都绷得很紧。宝宝，我不是故意不回复你，是没有时间看手机、不敢看手机，防护服密不透风，四个小时一换，上面沾满各种病菌——我抓手机之前要仔细洗手消毒，保证它是干净的。后来我实在没有时间了，只能告诉你别乱跑，在家待着，千万千万别去医院，去了反而更有感染的可能。

“那个同事是加拿大留学回来的博士研究生，医院特地成立了一个专家组，她负责病理方面的研究。除了我之外没有人天天回家，所以我的休息室暂时空出来给她用，那天我接诊了一个病程发展得太快的病人，几乎刚入院就失去意识，我拿他的病例给孙医生看，商量怎么救人，是我有求于她，除此之外没有多余的交流了。”

过了好一会儿，裴柱现嘟囔，“那她为什么拍照片显摆和你在一起？”

“孙医生说是打卡性质的记录，问我介不介意出镜，我累得不想动弹，看着她拍的。”康涩琪扳过爱人哭成一团的乱糟糟的脸，郑而重之地老实交代，“是我不好，我惹老婆不高兴了，我立刻叫她删掉。”

“知道了。”裴柱现挣开她的手，撂给她一个后脑勺。

这天夜里的风很冷，小医生从鼓鼓囊囊的包里揪出一条棉裤，要去抬爱人肿得像白萝卜一样的腿。她弯下腰，握住她冰凉的脚，正要往棉裤里套，听见她的爱人小声说：

“回家吧。”

裴柱现抽抽鼻子，“原谅你了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“要到什么时候，天气才会暖和起来呢？”

路灯和月亮照在水泥地上的影子一个短一个长，这一家三口从居民楼东边的小花园出发，踩着影子往家走。裴柱现缩进比她大一号的棉袄，抓着康涩琪的手往兜里揣；小医生的五指包住她的，偷偷摸摸地在口袋里和她十指相扣，肩上依旧背着那个鼓鼓囊囊的帆布包。

“我们的女儿出生的时候，天气就会很暖和了。”康涩琪回答，“五月份的月子应该不会那么难熬，要看萤火虫吗？如果六月会有的话。”

“当然不会有啦，”裴柱现齉着嗓子说，“它们那时候还是小孩子呢，要到八九月份才能飞。”

她们肩并肩走进居民楼向外漫延的一片白炽灯光底下，准妈妈低下头看自己还没有明显凸起的小腹，用缩在口袋里的指尖挠挠康涩琪的掌心。

“等宝宝能抬头了，我们带她一起去啊。”

“好。”康涩琪向门卫阿姨颔首致意，把她的爱人和女儿拢在怀里，用肩膀推开一楼电梯厅的门，“都听你的。”

她们终于在这天赎回了寄存到未来的相处时间，一起泡澡，给彼此吹头发，然后裴柱现被康涩琪拿喷洒过酒精的浴巾从头到脚仔仔细细地裹了一圈，两个人身上都是沐浴露和易挥发消毒剂的味道，一前一后回到暌违日久的双人床，钻进被窝——

“涩琪，讲个睡前故事好吗？”裴柱现向她的爱人挪了挪，“什么故事都可以。”

“九号病房的奶奶，——就是给我看过她小孙子照片的那个，今天下午进了抢救室，抢救了三个小时，还是走了。”康涩琪深吸一口气，麻木地盯着天花板。

“宝宝，我没有什么好的故事可以讲给你听啦，也唱不出催眠曲。你知道的，我还在医院实习的时候，轮班到急诊科，看见他们科室的病房里有一对母子。妈妈坐在一块毯子上，那块毯子很旧，她头发白了一半，就靠着行动病床的床腿听收音机。

也许不是收音机吧，她每晚都给她儿子放催眠曲，音量其实开得很低。我在急诊科呆了半年，那个妈妈和她儿子就在急救病房呆了半年，那几首歌也放了半年，无非是‘睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝……’这样的歌。

有一天晚上我跟着科主任查房，听他说，他们是从农村来的，爸爸在工地上摔断了腿，乡镇医院没有那么好的技术，本来可以治好的，耽误成了截肢。家里没有收入来源，儿子后来也只好辍学上工地——

我不知道怎么表达我的心情了，是真的很同情很同情他们，太可怜了，却帮不上一点忙。儿子是从脚手架上摔下来的，伤到了脊椎，就是神经中枢那块地方，成了植物人，半年前就躺在那个病床上了。

他们家付不起医药费，出不了院，一开始有人去催交，后来了解到他家这个情况，也实在没人忍心撵他们走。急诊科的大夫们没法向院领导上报，只能让他们住在那占一个床位，晚上留一盏灯。那个妈妈没什么文化，她不知道植物人具体是什么意思，每天给儿子擦身子、放歌，把他抱起来喂饭，希望他能‘醒过来’……”

她的爱人往她的方向动了动，无声地抱住她的胳膊。

康涩琪深吸一口气，继续说：

“我读大三的时候，在医院实习诊断，从教室走出来，碰见两个医护人员推着一个罩着白布的平车往太平间走，一整个班的人都很惊愕，都站在那里动弹不得，感觉鼻子很酸。带实习的老师看见我们掉队了，回头吆喝我们‘快走啊’，我说老师，有个人死了，老师只是面无表情地回答，‘是啊’。

我们问她，你不觉得难过吗？老师说‘你见得太多了就不会难过了’，那语气很轻描淡写，后来我才知道不是轻描淡写，是无可奈何。因为后来我也变成了这样的人，爸爸妈妈也是这样的，所有医者都在不可避免地变成这样，我们在不断拉高悲伤和愤怒的阈值……可是我偶尔还是会觉得，这是一件多么可悲的事情啊。

一开始谁都是带着满腔热血在工作的，我们对每个患者都耐心认真，最后发现看完这个病人用了太多的时间，只好学着在下一个病人那里缩短。有很多人是不相信医生的，宝宝，他们一边有求于你，一边带着他们高高在上的讽刺挖苦和傲慢。可是我没有办法选择我的患者。

除了这个，我没有那么多精力去愤怒、去伤心，或者觉得无助，直到看到无法确诊的疑难杂症，亲眼见证一个人的病危甚至死亡都觉得麻木的地步——我现在才做到爸爸妈妈告诫的‘冷静’，随时准备把注意力和能量用在特别紧急的突发事件上。

我只能去做一个‘尽职尽责的医生’，而不是人们口中的‘好大夫’。其实尽职尽责的医生往往并不是某种意义上的好大夫。”

“你很好，你是好大夫，这不是你的问题。”裴柱现打断她，向她凑得更近，沐浴露的香气和属于她身上的味道暖洋洋地贴上来，“至少是我定义里的‘好大夫’。”

“谢谢你的故事。”她轻轻地说，“该睡了。明天会有好消息的，对吧？”

康涩琪的回答仿佛过了很久。

“嗯，明天会有好消息的。”

小医生翻一个身，亲亲爱人的额头。

“晚安，宝宝。”

……

要到什么时候，天气才会暖和起来呢？


	7. 后记

我终于还是没有把它收尾成一个“主角成功攻克难关，所有人都过得幸福美满”的浪漫主义电影。

如果用一句话来评价我的主人公，我想会是——  
当棱角被生活打磨得平整且毫无张牙舞爪的余地，还能保持乘风破浪的少年感的人们难能可贵且无所遁形。

聊到创作心得之前，想先和大家介绍一下自己：  
我是一个出生在医务工作者家庭的小孩，父亲和母亲分别是医院其中两个科室的西医，外公外婆秉着晚年自强不息学无止境的态度，学成了两个很有个人见地的老中医。

所以我也算是半个医学世家的后代啦，只是我并没有学医。

我高中毕业那会儿是2014年，那时候医闹事件频发，我爸爸所在的科室很巧碰见一位难以沟通的病人，他以“态度不好”为理由投诉了他，并且让院方感到有潜在生命安全威胁，于是我父亲破例可以休假“避灾”，待在家里陪我报志愿。

事实上我爸爸经常被患者投诉，他的医术算得上高明，每次被投诉的原因都是“态度不好”，然后演变成医疗纠纷甚至医闹，所以我猜想，正是因为这个，我说出“不想学医”的那一瞬间，他没有任何多余的考虑就答应了。

作为医务工作者的小孩，出于对亲人的同理心和物伤其类的情绪，我每次看到医闹事件的新闻、看到毫无医学常识的群众、包括看到最近急速发展的疫情，都会很激动。

我激动的时候，我的父母都很平静，这种平静在今晚进行文章收尾的时候通过询问我的母亲得到解答：丧失同理心和对医闹事件的麻木是因为被拉高了悲伤和愤怒的阈值。

我妈妈刚入行的时候在儿科工作，后来在医院的医务科做过行政，现在是一名麻醉科医生，她和我说：“我见过太多值得同情和愤怒的事情了，可是在医院工作，基本上每天都会见到更值得同情、更值得愤怒的事情，久而久之，同情心和愤怒的情绪是会被吞噬的。”

迫于我向他们施加的压力（我告诉他们我在为写作素材采风），父母和我认真剖析他们现在的状态：听见别人经历的医闹，只要不身临其境，就不会进入状态，去愤怒、去激动，因为已经没有那么多精力去想象别人的感受了。

而我作为一个孩子能了解到的，是在2020年春节这个特殊时期，我的母亲可以大义凛然地把接触过疑似新冠肺炎患者的父亲关在门外；而我的父亲在特殊时期作为一个医者和疑似感染源的自觉，具体表现为不回家。

我把这种情绪叫做麻木。

可悲可叹的麻木。不管是对患者来说，还是对医者来说。

我仍旧会保持或许没什么大用的同理心，在发生医疗纠纷案件的时候，在真相不明确之前，永远站在医务工作者家属的角度看问题，会愤怒会伤心，会想要用自己微不足道的力量去引导去呼吁：  
医生不是无所不能的，他们也是凡人，也是弱势群体。

当前几章发布出去，我感到有人在苛责小康的时候，很想告诉大家：  
孕妇难不难？难。  
医务工作者难不难？难。  
孕妇需不需要关心？当然需要。  
医务工作者需不需要关心？当然需要。

大年三十晚上在病房值守的医生，也是别人的父亲母亲，也是别人的爱人。  
全球疫病的特殊时期，超过十二小时连轴转，攻克难关，在抢救室出生入死的，也是别人的父亲母亲，也是别人的爱人。  
这些事情是真实发生过的。  
譬如大年三十在急诊值班的医生数年来一直都是我的父亲，譬如新冠肺炎到了重要的病毒爆发高峰期，昨晚带队驰援武汉的呼吸科主任就住在我家楼下，我读书的时候，还在电梯上碰见过她。

好在大家最后都和姐姐一样，选择体谅她。

奥司他韦是一种抗击和预防流感病毒的特效药，我母亲在我父亲接触到第一例疑似病例的时候囤了两盒。  
医生也是凡人，他们也会被传染病袭击，他们也会害怕。

我不是为了将这个职业拔高到某个受人仰望和崇敬的高度，也无能代表医务工作者群体发声，只是作为医务工作者家属和见证过许多怀胎十月的辛苦的旁观者，想通过自己微薄的力量，告诉所有肯赏脸阅读的大家——  
医生也是凡人，也有压力，也要一边本能地救死扶伤，一边收拾家里的一地鸡毛。  
医者从来不是服务行业，许多医闹事件的根由是“医生态度不好”，而一位门诊医生一天需要接诊大约200个病人，他话少、看诊时间短、不对患者进行言语上的安慰，是因为他已经做完了自己需要做的事，尽量节省时间和体力，后面还有无数个人在排队等他。  
如果你在省级三甲医院看诊，他治不好病，不是因为他不想治，也不是因为他的医术烂，是因为现代医学还没有发展到你想象中那样的程度。  
没有一个医者会对需要帮助的病人袖手旁观。  
请理解他，不要恶意中伤他。

同时，作为文章里另一种身份“孕妇”的姐姐，我想说的是，女性不应该被赋值，不应该被物化，不应该因为身上长了适合繁育下一代的器官，就把“生孩子”当做必要的过程和第一要紧的人生经历。  
生育并非易事，请理解女性特殊生理结构带来的不便，正视女性在决定成为母亲的路上难以越过的种种难关，不论是身体上的，还是心理上的。  
这些痛苦不应该只由她一个人承担。  
产前抑郁，产前焦虑，产后抑郁……这些都是非常常见，发病率并不低的心理障碍，它们都和“产”字有关，不论你愿不愿意相信，愿不愿意接受，生育对女性的改变是巨大化的。  
这个改变可以是褒义，也可以是贬义。  
正是因为生命诞生的过程艰难而复杂，“生日”才那么值得年复一年地庆祝。  
请善待她。

文章中提到的急症病房的奶奶、刚休完产假的护士，以及小康的睡前故事等等，都是我的父母或我本人亲眼见过或者亲身经历过的故事，就发生在我家楼下的这个医院里。

我尽了我的努力，把我看到过的，体会到的所有东西都写进了这篇文章。  
在文章的结尾做了留白，是因为出于我个人还无法忽视的同理心。  
小康和姐姐的故事结束了，而在现实生活中，医患关系尚处于还未过去的寒冬，不知道什么时候，天才会真正地暖和起来。  
小康和姐姐的故事结束了，而在现实生活中，还有很多医者走在抗击新型肺炎的路上，不知道什么时候，我们才能平安地渡过难关。

谢谢各位肯看到这里。  
祝所有人都能乘风破浪。

**Author's Note:**

> 有些话想说。  
> 首先不管我配不配，这是一篇和实事贴得很紧的文章，肚兜老师在和我聊到设定的时候，我觉得她很抬举我，并且因为我是医务工作者家属，心里很有感触，于是决定尽快把它写出来。  
> 因为紧贴实事的文章都是有时效性的。  
> 这篇文章的写作方式可能比较无趣，更像一个旁观者的角度，不掺杂那么多复杂的臆想和关于爱情、感情浪漫的表述，它相当写实，是因为这个题材本来就不应该披着迷惑性的外壳，它就是一个大环境里的衍伸，没有更高的立意，我的水平和文字功底也不足以支撑我去写更高的立意。  
> 所以在我看来，它很平淡，很琐碎，甚至打破了很多同人文以及小说中的幻想，譬如霸道总裁都是不需要上厕所的。  
> 可人生都是很平凡的，生老病死，这些都是很平凡的人生。和我之前写过的天马行空的东西很不一样。  
> 这对我来说是一次新的尝试，我会努力完成它。新年愿望是希望各位都平安健康，希望所有无辜的人和前线医务工作者都平安渡过难关。  
> 谢谢肚兜老师，也谢谢各位愿意看到这里的朋友。  
> 祝大家除夕快乐。


End file.
